Somwhere only we know
by Takato the dreamer
Summary: tragedy. Tai and Matt, 2030, WWIII. Very dark.. I think. My first time writing a fic like this. TaiTo


I don't know what possessed me to write this story. The idea just came to me and wouldn't go away. I usually am all for general angst, but this, is tragedy. So forgive me if it sucks, cus it probably does. BTW: I AM NOT GIVING UP ON MY YU GI OH! STORY! I just HAD to get this out. Please be nice when you review. PLEASE?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Keane's "Somewhere only we know" or Gwen Stefani's "What you waiting for?"

Okay here it is.

Somewhere only we know….

(Matt's P.O.V.)

In 2030 the world was a much different place then the time it is now. WWIII has broke out and no one is safe. My name is Yamato. 30 years ago, me and a bunch of other kids went to the digital world and saved it. Things were so simple then. But now… Countries are bombing each other… there are suicide bombers everywhere… In fact almost all the other Digidestend have died. Between the bombings and.. some like my brother, Terkeru, died bravely in battle. But the war was still here. The only digidestend besides me that is alive is Taichi. He is my best friend too. But what he doesn't know is, that I love him. I have known for YEARS but, I hadn't had the nerve to tell him. Now I have the nerve, but lately, after all the deaths, it just doesn't seem right.

'_Oh simple thing, where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on'_

I'm going over to Tai's now, Our weekly dinner together. As friends though. I may tell him tonight. I'm so tired of hiding.

'_So tell me when, your gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin'_

(Normal P.O.V.)

Tai was at his house fixing dinner. His life wasn't much better either. His whole family was dead, and he could never stop thinking about it. Except for one time.. when he was on Yamato. 'Maybe tonight will be the night' he thought. 'That I get up the nerve to tell him.'

He turned the radio on to the new Oldies station, which was really, the music he grew up with. He smiled to himself at the familiar song by Gwen Stefani. And she was asking a question that seemed to be directed at his dilemma with Matt.

'_What you waiting for?'_

What was I waiting for?

And when the verse started again, he remembered the next line and thought about the war.

'_Life is short, you're capable.'_

He nodded to himself. Because of the war, they could die at any time. He HAD to tell him before it was too late. He heard the door, and he let matt in.

"Hey matt!" He said hugging his best friend.

"Hey Tai! Great to see you! What are we having tonight?

"Chicken."

"Sound's great."

But just as they were getting ready to eat, the music stopped on the radio.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" an announcer said. "WE HAVE JUST LEARNED THAT A BOMB IS ON IT'S WAY TO TOKYO JAPAN! TRY AND GET TO SAFTY IF YOU ARE THERE."

Tai and Matt looked sadly at each other.

'_This could be the end of everything…'_

They hugged each other and started to cry. But then Matt thought of something.

"Hey Tai…"

"Yeah Matt?"

"I have an idea"

"What?"

"Why don't we go, somewhere only we know?"

"What do you mean?"

Matt held out his Digivice.

"We could go there and hide. And when the war is over, we'll come back."

Tai nodded sadly. Matt went and got the computer ready, and Tai got together some important pictures and food.

When Tai was ready Matt said the words he thought he may be saying for the last time.

"Digi-port Open"

And then they were there. It had been years since they had been there, but it was all the same. They were both too sad to talk, so they just walked for awhile.

'_I walked across, an empty land. I knew the pathway like the back of my hand, I felt the earth beneath my feet, sat by the river and it made me complete.'_

As depressed as Matt and Tai were, they felt like they were in memory lane. They sat down where, on there first day in the digital world, 5 phone booths appeared.

They decided to talk about the good old days. And the not so good days lately. Then Matt spoke up.

"You know Tai… Life is very depressing now. But there Is one thing that makes me feel better."

"What's that?"

"You."

Tai was a little stunned but, then thought maybe he just meant as friends.

"You make me feel better too. You're the best friend in the world."

Matt shook his head.

"I don't just mean as friends, Tai… I… Love you."

Before Matt knew what was happening, Tai was on top of him kissing. He returned the kiss and that was the start of their relationship.

Two years later, they had lived in the digital world all that time. They had a wedding that Agumon and Gabumon set up. All the other Digidestend Digimon watched. They knew it wasn't official, but they knew they may never get to do it for real. They finally heard from Genni that the war was over, and they could go home.

Tokyo was pretty much gone. Other parts of Japan were still there though. They volunteered to help victims of the bombing and they got a place in Hiroshima. They knew the world they once loved would never be the same, but they had eachother.

THE END

…Did that suck? R & R


End file.
